Technical Field
Devices of this type are used to cut tube stock for joining at varied angles to one another required in tube structure fabrication, such as specialty vehicles.
Description of the Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of complicated and complex designs in an attempt to cut the compound curve required in the tube. In small applications the tubes are cut and shaped by hand to each length and angle required. Examples of prior art devices utilizing machines are U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,477 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,405.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,477 a tube routing machine is disclosed that has a rather complicated alignment structure that supports a small movable cutting head in a curved line of travel for engagement with a tube. The device holds the tube and moves the cutting head in a pre-determined arcuate pass to form the compound curve cut required in the tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,405 a method for cutting internal spherical surfaces is disclosed that advances a rotary cutting head in a compound multiple arcuate manner to engage a work piece forming an internal spherical surface within the article.